Pray For Me, Dearest
by Azerea
Summary: "He'll know you're hoping and praying for him, too. / (That's what it means to be in love.)" Fleur sits by Bills bed after he is attacked by Greyback. Freeverse.


**Written for the Hunger Games: Fanfiction Style Competition and the Title Swap Competition.**

* * *

You look sadly at the man lying before you.

(See how bad he looks?)

You held back your tears until you were alone in the room.

(Don't you dare cry in front of them.)

Now they fall freely.

(Why don't you try to stop them?)

You know that Bill will be alright, how can he not be?

(What if he isn't?)

But the sight of his body so ruined terrifies you.

(It's like a dagger in your heart.)

Especially when you think of how much worse it could have been.

(You could have lost him.)

* * *

When you were younger you thought you would never fall in love.

(You've always felt that doubt.)

Plenty of boys liked you but they were never good enough for you.

(You thought you deserved more than them.)

They didn't understand that you were more than just a pretty face.

(At least you thought you were.)

You had a heart and you felt things, too.

(But what did you feel?)

They would act as sweet as sugar but it was always an act.

(Why would they actually love you?)

You hated those boys who thought they could manipulate you.

(You thought you were worth more than that.)

You were many things but weak wasn't one of them.

(Or maybe you are.)

* * *

You had wanted to be in love for so long.

(Maybe you'll never feel that way.)

To meet that boy who saw the real you.

(They'll all see right through you.)

Who loved you for who you were.

(They only see what you look like.)

The boy who didn't get tongue tied and caught up in staring at you.

(Who could see past your face?)

But you thought you'd never find him.

(Should you stop looking?)

* * *

As you look at Bill, you know that you've found him.

(But do you deserve to be in love?)

Yet fate insisted upon torturing you.

(What makes you think you aren't going to lose him, just like every other boy?)

You push your thoughts away, Bill is a perfect man, you know that for sure.

(Now he's not so perfect.)

If he is taken away from you it will be no choice of you own.

(But don't you know he might be?)

No, you won't lose Bill, you can't.

(How can you know?)

* * *

You needed Bill to wake up.

(What if he doesn't?)

You needed him to promise you he'd never leave you.

(Will he say it?)

You needed to be weak for a moment and you needed someone to keep you strong.

(You said you weren't weak.)

Your love will never end.

(All other love has.)

He's different than the other boys.

(How different?)

You'll get through this together, that's how it's meant to be.

(Was it meant to be?)

* * *

Mrs. Weasley doesn't think you should love him.

(She wanted to say "Run away, and never come back.")

At least now she knows how serious you are.

(But why are you so serious.)

Should you be?

(He's dangerous.)

Is it wrong for you to feel this way?

(Maybe there is someone better.)

What if everything's different now?

(It will be, can you deal with that?)

* * *

You are so scared.

(You should be.)

You try to act like you can keep it together.

(You know you're just acting.)

Really this is breaking you.

(From the inside out.)

* * *

You feel like screaming.

(But you can't let them know how much you hurt.)

Why? Why has this happened to you?

(Why shouldn't it? You have to feel loss, too.)

You didn't lose him

(But you could have.)

He's lying there in front of you.

(You were lucky this time.)

He'll wake up and everything will be fine.

(There's a war, nothing will be fine.)

You'll be married and you'll be happy.

(Can you really be happy with him?)

* * *

You close your eyes and wonder if you've been wrong.

(Have you?)

Then they fly open.

(You know the answer.)

You haven't been wrong.

(Not really.)

You love Bill and he loves you.

(It's true.)

* * *

Then you close your eyes again and lean to kiss him.

(It feels right.)

Being in love is a strange thing.

(You like it.)

But Bill will help you just like you will help him.

(You're meant to be together.)

You whisper, "Pray for me, dearest," in his ear.

(You know he hears.)

He'll know you're hoping and praying for him, too.

(That's what it means to be in love.)

And you are in love.

(There is no doubt.)


End file.
